


It's not easy being Green

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: MARY34BLOG ASKED:For the writing prompts thing, My suggestion would be promt 1. with whichever pairing would you prefer.LESBIANROSSO ANSWERED:“Care to explain why my bathtub is full of frogs?”Here it is. Hope you didnt think I forgot ya..I actually went to bed when you sent me the ask x3. Anyway heres some KyouMami things featuring adoptive Nagisa for the dialogue prompt.(Found this tucked away in my blog somewhere. Enjoy~)





	It's not easy being Green

Mami Tomoe was a patient girl.   
That was a given fact. But this. This right here was something the poor blonde was having trouble with keeping her cool about. She had only been gone for an hour or so to go grocery shopping and found that barring her two food critics from coming with her this particular day was somewhat quiet and enjoyable. Having the two with her would be more of an hours worth of time looking for one or the other or constantly denying one a food product while finally hitting her last nerve with the other over the pleading as to why they needed some sort of snack from the other. Trying to be responsible for herself was one thing but two others was a bit of a hair pulling experience. Especially when it was Kyouko Sakura and Nagisa Momoe.

But right now this was something that had nothing to do with them being picky about what food they bought .No, this was something entirely different and staring at the scene only made the blonde grip the edgings of the door as if she might have a spell of faintness. Quickly turning on her heel she began to search for the culprits behind the scene knowing if they were not in the kitchen when she returned home with food there was only one other place she would find her answers. Making her way towards her bedroom door she reached for the knob opening the door letting it swing open hiding her expression under her hair only to find it empty of all suspects. There were five rooms to the apartment and she had been through four of them now. Leaving the last room to be the only place to check. Turning on her heel again she made her way to the final room of the apartment. The door, slightly ajar she peered into the room first before opening the door confirming the criminals were here. The evidence lay on the floor in a wet and muddy mound of clothing on the floor making her quirk an eyebrow at the laziness those two had. Walking past the evidence she made her way over to the bed towering over it like a serial killer eyeing its next victim. Had her mood been one of calm and sweet nature she would think seeing the two asleep curled next to each other was quiet a cute sight to behold. But given the fact that both were still covered in mud and wet under clean blankets was anything far from cute. It was more work she had not intended to do. Eyeing the older of the two she moved closer to the red head reaching down pulling up her ear waking her suddenly. Kyouko looked at Mami annoyed at first but that trademark grin of ‘I have been mischievous recently but I still care for you’ was plastered on the redheads face. However Mami was not falling for that smile today like she had done so many times before.After a few moments for the redhead to gather her sudden awaken state of yawning, rubbing her eyes of sleep, and her brain becoming aware that she would be in need of it. Mami tugged at her ear again for complete attention to be on her.

“Care to explain why my bathtub is full of frogs?” the blonde asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Pulling her ear from the blondes iron grasp the redhead nonchalantly shrugged and pointed to the younger of the bed occupants. “Squirt wanted one but…” Kyouko trailed off. “But?”Mami persisted eyeing the girl as if her next answer would be written on her grave.

“Couldn’t find the one with the yellow spot on his back so we brought back the whole pond full…”Kyouko answered rubbing the back of her head going into a yawn. Mami’s eye twitched slightly. Kyouko blinked slowly looking at the blonde only to irk. This side of her older once Sempai was usually only seen in moments of dominance in the bedroom between the two. Kyouko could only look in fear as what would happen next would probably end her in a way she would feel later.”Hey come on Mami we were just…” were the only words to escape the red heads lips before her punishment was brought down on her. The still sleeping Nagisa shivered in fear while still asleep unaware of the redhead was no longer beside her and being dragged out of the room.

Mami would make the two clean up their messes that was for sure but for now she needed to remind her once Kouhai to run things by her when she planned on doing something foolish.The use of her ribbons heavy on her mind.


End file.
